Butterfly
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Namun sejauh apapun seekor pinguin meluncur di atas perutnya demi mengejar sang kupu-kupu, sepasang tangan yang pendek itu tak akan mampu meraih sang serangga bersayap cantik yang terbang bebas jauh di atas kepalanya. ReiGisa, untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #5


**Butterfly**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © KyoAni**

**Warning: possibly OOC, metaphoric here and there, tribute for Fujoshi Independence Days #5**

**Happy reading~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suatu hari, hiduplah seekor pinguin.

* * *

_Seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya, Nagisa berlari. Senyum cerah terukir di wajahnya, serta lambaian tangan yang ceria menjadi gestur utamanya._

"_Haru-chan, Mako-chan!"_

* * *

Pinguin tersebut hidup bahagia setiap harinya. Dengan kaki-kaki kecil yang membawanya berlari kesana-kemari, sesekali turut menyelam dalam birunya air laut untuk bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia nyaris tak pernah bersedih hati.

* * *

"_Mako-chan dan Haru-chan benar-benar sudah seperti suami-istri ya…"_

_Lagi-lagi, Makoto dan Haruka terlihat begitu intim. Keduanya memang sahabat yang sangat lekat, hingga terkadang cukup sulit bahkan bagi Nagisa untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran sempit yang dibuat dua orang tersebut._

"…_aku jadi iri."_

* * *

Namun kadang ia kesepian.

Semua temannya hidup dalam kedalaman air laut sana. Sementara sang pinguin hanya bisa sesekali menyelam untuk bermain atau sekedar berkunjung ke dalam laut yang berkilau di bawah sana, teman-temannya menghabiskan seumur hidup mereka untuk tetap tinggal dalam lautan.

Kadang ia menjadi sangat ingin untuk menukarkan bulu-bulu dan selaput di kakinya dengan sepasang sirip.

Namun seberapa pun naifnya ia, sang pinguin malang tersebut tentu tahu kalau tak mungkin ada seorang ibu peri yang akan lewat dan mengabulkan keinginannya begitu saja.

Sudahlah. Paling tidak, ia masih bisa berjalan di atas tanah dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya.

* * *

Namun di suatu senja yang berpendar jingga, sang pinguin tersebut menemukan suatu hal baru.

Bukan berenang bebas di laut, tapi melayang terbang di udara. Bukan sepasang sirip dan ekor, namun sepasang sayap cantik dan antena. Bukan biru, bukan hijau, dan tidak dengan warna merah.

Ungu, bagai warna lembayung yang kian melambai di pucuk langit jingga yang mulai menurunkan tirai siangnya.

Sang pinguin terpana.

* * *

_Bagaikan tersihir, Nagisa terus terpaku. Sepasang manik merah jambunya tak bisa lekang dari sosok yang berdiri jauh di hadapannya. Bahkan langit senja pun tak berpihak padanya, memandikan sosok itu dengan cahaya keemasannya dan malah membuat Nagisa makin terpana._

_Tanpa ia tahu, jemarinya mulai terulur. Sementara kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah._

* * *

Mungkin saja sang pinguin telah jatuh hati. Mungkin juga hanya sekedar terpatri.

* * *

Kian hari sang pinguin mengamati sang kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas itu, ia makin takjub.

Bagaimana bisa sepasang sayap itu memiliki warna dan corak yang begitu indah? Bagaimana bisa jalinan kitin yang terlihat rapuh itu membawanya terbang melawan gravitasi? Bagaimana bisa kupu-kupu itu terbang bebas di udara senentara ia dan teman-temannya hanya bisa melayang dalam air?

Bagaimana bisa makhluk yang begitu kecil seperti ia dapat hidup begitu bebas sambil menatap langit yang sebiru lautan?

Perlahan, pinguin kecil yang penasaran itu mulai mengikuti sang kupu-kupu.

* * *

"_Hei, namaku Nagisa. Boleh kupanggil Rei-chan?"_

* * *

Sejak hari itu, sang pinguin selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk mengamati sang kupu-kupu. Kadang kala ia menyelinap di belakang, berjalan perlahan dengan langkah khasnya yang lucu sambil berusaha untuk tidak mengagetkan sang makhluk bersayap ungu tersebut. Karena bila sang kupu-kupu cantik itu menyadari keberadaan sang pinguin, ia akan terbang melesat. Menjauhi siapapun makhluk iseng yang mungkin akan membahayakan dirinya—termasuk si pinguin usil kita.

Kalau sudah begitu, sang pinguin akan berseluncur dengan perutnya demi mengejar sang kupu-kupu (yang menurutnya) pemalu tersebut.

* * *

"_Rei-chaaan, jangan lari!"_

"_Kau yang jangan mengikutiku!"_

* * *

Namun sejauh apapun seekor pinguin meluncur di atas perutnya demi mengejar sang kupu-kupu, sepasang tangan yang pendek itu tak akan mampu meraih sang serangga bersayap cantik yang terbang bebas jauh di atas kepalanya.

Tidak, bahkan ketika ia melompat sekuat tenaga dan mengulurkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Tangannya terlalu pendek untuk meraih, dan kupu-kupu itu tetap saja enggan untuk turun dan bermain dengan sang pinguin.

Hingga akhirnya sang pinguin berpikir, apakah kupu-kupu lembayung itu benci padanya?

* * *

_Ketika Rei tak lagi nampak dari manapun dalam sudut pandangnya, Nagisa membisu._

_Kali ini ia mulai berpikir untuk menyerah._

* * *

Sang pinguin kecil tersebut tampak lebih murung dari biasanya. Ia tak lagi menampakkan senyuman riang maupun berjalan kesana-kemari seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia meringkuk, berpikir, dan merutuk. Merutuki perbedaan fisiknya yang tak bisa membuatnya sebebas makhluk-makhluk lain. Sepasang sirip memang lebih baik dari kaki dan tangan pendeknya ini.

Atau mungkin, sepasang sayap akan menjadikannya lebih baik lagi.

* * *

"_Makoto-senpai, apa kau tidak merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan Nagisa-kun belakangan ini?"_

"_Menurutku, ia tampak lebih murung dari biasanya. Apa ia sedang ada masalah…?"_

"_Kurasa Rei tahu jawabannya."_

_Dua detik setelah dua pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, Haru berjalan pergi dengan raut tanpa dosa di wajahnya._

"_Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Serius, Makoto-senpai. Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu."_

_Rei pun tak tahu._

* * *

Semanis apapun ia, ada kalanya seekor pinguin ingin merajuk jua.

Berkali-kali temannya memanggil dari permukaan air laut. Sang lumba-lumba terus menyembulkan kepalanya dari permukaan air. Sesekali melompat dan melakukan gaya akrobatiknya. Sang paus sendiri menyemburkan air dari lubang punggungnya, berharap kalau atraksi ini akan menarik hati sang pinguin yang biasanya takjub saat melihat air mancur buatan sang paus.

Namun nihil, sang pinguin enggan untuk berpaling.

Dalam helaan nafasnya, sang lumba-lumba bergumam pelan.

* * *

"_Nagisa sedang terkena penyakit cinta."_

* * *

Ketika seekor pinguin sedang merajuk, meradang dan menerjang, ia akan sulit untuk didekati.

Bahkan oleh sang dua kawan baiknya yang bermaksud meringankan beban hati sang pinguin. Sang makhluk sebangsa burung itu hanya berpaling, meringkuk dalam tidurnya sementara di sebelah sana sang paus berbicara panjang lebar yang katanya nasehat namun terdengar seperti ceramah di lubang telinga sang pinguin. Percuma mendengarkan omongan hewan lain, ia sendiri saja tak paham akan hatinya saat ini. Perasaan ini menggapai ini, perasaan ingin memiliki namun tak bisa ini, ia tak pernah merasa sekesal ini.

Aneh kan? Perasaan macam apa ini?

* * *

"_Sudah kubilang kalau kau jatuh cinta, Nagisa."_

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mulutnya ternganga. Ia menatap Haruka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bilang apa ia tadi?_

"_Kau jatuh cinta pada Rei."_

* * *

Bila kapan hari sang pinguin terpuruk, maka sekarang ia merana.

Sang lumba-lumba berkata bahwa apa yang ia rasakan saat itu adalah—err, cinta. Tentu saja ini sangat absurd, ya. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada seekor serangga bersayap cantik—kupu-kupu dan bukannya pada pinguin yang lain? Mungin pinguin betina di utara sana?

Kupu-kupu ungu itu bahkan tak pernah mau mendekatinya.

Ia rasa ia hanya tertarik pada sepasang sayap yang menyimpan kebebasan milik sang kupu-kupu, itu saja.

"_Kau. Jatuh. Cinta. Pada. Rei."_

Hanya saja ucapan penuh penekanan yang diberikan sang lumba-lumba membuatnya goyah. Dan hebat sekali sang lumba-lumba biru itu bisa dengan entengnya menginterpretasikan perasaan sang pinguin sebagai rasa cinta?

Kala itu juga ia ingin menyalahkan satu teman hiunya.

* * *

Baiklah, anggap saja sekarang si pinguin tersebut jatuh cinta pada sang kupu-kupu.

Lalu mau apa dia?

Bukankah sudah ia bilang kalau sang kupu-kupu selalu enggan untuk berada di dekatnya? Selalu pergi bila ia menghampiri? Selalu lari bila ia datang mengejar—meluncur?

Dan ketika sang pinguin merasakan cinta pertamanya, kala itu pula ia harus merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Sungguh tipikal, bagaikan acara TV yang selalu ditonton manusia wanita paruh baya di rumah mereka: sinetron.

* * *

_Namun di kala sang pinguin terpuruk setengah mati, di kala itu juga seberkas keunguan yang berkelebat anggun menghampirinya._

"_Nagisa-kun?"_

* * *

Sang pinguin tak pernah mengira kalau ia memiliki harapan, hingga sepasang sayap ungu itu terbang mendekat padanya, hinggap di hidungnya, lalu singgah sejenak di sana.

* * *

_Karena Nagisa tak pernah mengira bahwa ketika itu Rei akan menyentuh jemarinya, menundukkan kepala, lalu menyapu tipis bibir Nagisa dengan bibir miliknya._

* * *

Walau hanya sesaat, karena kemudian sang kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap untuk terbang lagi.

* * *

_Dalam waktu singkat, Rei telah menarik diri dari Nagisa, memalingkan wajah, lalu beranjak._

_Walau tangannya masih belum lepas genggam dari jemari Nagisa. Dan lagi… wajahnya memerah._

* * *

Sang kupu-kupu lembayung itu terbang lagi, hanya saja kali ini ia memilih untuk tidak terbang terlalu jauh.

Karena itu, sang pinguin memutuskan untuk meluncur sekali lagi dan mengikuti kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas tepat di atas kepalanya.

* * *

"_Rei-chan, bolehkah aku menyukaimu?"_

* * *

**FIN**

**A/N: Di sini The Fallen Kuriboh, dengan karya pertama di fandom Free! yang absurd seperti biasa orz. Walau tergolong fandom baru, tapi fandom ini termasuk cukup rame dan pesat ya perkembangan fanficnya XDD. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, dan maafkan saya bila menistai fandom ini dengan fanfic tidak elit seperti ini. QwQ**

**Adapun fanfic ini diikutsertakan dalam event Fujoshi Independence Days #5, yang mana mulai tahun ini pakai tema event. Temanya freedom nih, makanya saya langsung kepikiran sama fandom ini (soalnya ada kata free lol) dan dapet ide serupa fabel metaphoric ga jadi ini gegara membayangkan Rei sebagai karakter yang animotifnya paling bebas sendiri. (karena kupu-kupu bisa terbang sementara para ikan tidak.) Dan mungkin, uh… perumpamaan seperti ini cukup mudah dipahami tapi kadang bingung juga. Tapi tentunya para pembaca bisa menginterpretasikan analogi-analogi dalam cerita ini kan?**

**Uh, pokoknya semoga ini fanfic masih nyambung sama temanya orz. (yang tadinya mau bikin fic Mana Khemia tapi langsung pupus begitu nyadar kalo ide fanficnya sama sekali nggak nyambung sama tema event.)**

**Serius, saya kepingin bikin fanfic Mana Khemia. #ditampol**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
